Patch Notes July 14 2010
It's another broadside of big updates for Pirate Legacy, with exciting improvements to skills, new pirate ranks, and more! Play Now! http://bit.ly/July14Patch NOTES 1. Contents, Game Mechanics Core Mechanics - The 5 step registration system has been added (For faster access to hottest issues and latest news on Pirate Legacy). - Title system : You can now check your pirate rank in your character page. 1 Fishbait 3 Plankwalker 5 Privateer 9 Musketmouth 13 Scallywag 16 Gunpowder 22 Bloodsmear 25 Scalper 29 Bootstrap 33 Keelhaul 35 Coldbane - New ranking (Piratekings) : Shows level ranking of players within the server. - Time required for skill and ship upgrades have been 2 folded. - Gems required for instant upgrades have decreased by an overall average of 7/8. - Skill acquire : You cannot acquire skills unless you upgrade prerequisite skills to certain levels. - Skill upgrade : You cannot upgrade skills unless you upgrade prerequisite skills to certain levels. Quest - Modify: 2 Necessities at sea - Quest complete condition has changed from purchasing a bottle of water to purchasing a Red Paprika. Quest name has been changed to "Aye, a Legacy". - Modify: 3 Greedy Bird - Beef Jerky reward has been deleted. - Modify: 23 A True Pirate Does Not Fear Battle - Quest complete condition has changed from plundering 20 players to plundering 15 players over Lv 20. - Modify: 27 Show Everybody Who You Are - Quest complete condition has changed from plundering 15 players to plundering 15 players over Lv 23. Gems Shop - New: Treasure Crate - 9 Gems. You'll receive 1 of the following rewards. Book of Brilliance (talent point +1) Talented merchant's ticket (trade limit +1) A of Clovers Lucky Clover Blue Parrot (25 gem legacy item) Red Parrot (25 gem legacy item) Black Tea Beef Jerky Elixir of life Lv. 4 - New: Stamina Pack (20%) - Restores 20% Stamina. Price : 2 Gems. - Modify: Stamina Pack - 100% Stamina pack price has been lowered from 10 Gems to 9 Gems. - Package: Now you will receive Gem Packages with Treasure Crates instead of SP restore items. Beginner's Package Milk X 10 --> Treasure crate X 1 Intermediate Package Beer X 10 --> Treasure crate X 2 Pirate Package Raw Rice Liquor X 10 --> Treasure crate x 3 Plunder (PvP) - Same player plunder condition : Now you can plunder a certain player only once every 6 hours. - You can plunder a player regardless of time with only 9 Gems. - If you leave your ship and get plundered 20 times, you're ship will turn into flames and no one will be able to plunder you again (Your ship will be restored when you come back to the game). - The gold penalty for getting plundered has been boosted from 0.1% to 1% of the amount your are holding at the moment. Party Play (Add Captain) - In order to prevent inflation we have lowered the amount of gold sent to your party member by 90%. - You can now keep your party members for 8 hours. Monster AI - 33 Undead Megalodon : The chance of using Strong Bite Attack has dropped from 100% to 50%. - 32 Algaman : The chance of using Zombify and Berserk has dropped from 100% to 50~60%. - 33 Lizardman Shaman : The chance of using Strong Fireball, Emergency Operation has dropped from 100% to 50%. - 33 St Bania Frigate : The chance of using Wall of Storm, Strong Bite Attack, Area Heavy Fire, Return Fire have dropped from 100% to 40~60%. - 33 Sea Worm : The chance of using Strong Bite Attack has dropped from 100% to 40%. 2. Bug Fixes, UI/UX Improvements 1) Bug Fixes - Quest: 33 Lizard Shaman - Quest dialogue requesting 6 hunts have been corrected to 18. - Quest: 4 Inviting a Friend - description bug fixed - Stamina: In sailing map, mouse over text bug fixed 2) UI/UX Improvements - Plunder: You can now know the coordinates you're on in the Plunder window. - Friend bar: You can scroll friend list also by page now. - Realm: Description has been changed to Server. - Stamina: Stamina figure will blink when it reaches maximum. - Item: You can now compare stats between purchasable and equipped items.